The Shinobi God of the Straw Hat Pirates
by mastercheif1229
Summary: Sasuke dies in the final battle with Kaguya and Naruto is sent to the world of One Piece and joins the Straw Hat Pirates. What new adventures await him? How large of a bounty will he gain? Will he be known as a god? Who know? Let's get on with the adventure! Godlike Naruto! Intelligent Naruto! Rinnegan Naruto! NarutoxNami


**The Shinobi God of the Straw Hat Pirates**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/One Piece anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1 - End of a Goddess, Beginning of an Adventure

* * *

As Kakashi blocks Sasuke from attempts to block Sasuke from getting killed by Kaguya, his body suddenly collapses in pain, from a stab wound that wasn't fully healed earlier and Kaguya manages to hit Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura scream as their dying comrade starts to disintegrate.

"Dobe, come here, I need to give you something", Sasuke says as he is dying.

Once Naruto makes it over to Sasuke, Sasuke taps Naruto's forehead with two fingers and they both enter Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

 **Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asks as he looks around.

"Dobe, come here." Sasuke says as he comes out from the dark.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto inquires.

Once Naruto gets over to him, Sasuke says, "I'm giving you my Sharin-rinnegan and all the knowledge you need to use it, as well as my power from the Rikudo Sennin. Make sure to use them well."

"What? Sasuke, no, you can't die! I-" Naruto starts.

Sasuke interrupts with, "Dobe, listen I'm dying. It's too late for me now. Thank you for always coming back for me no matter the personal cost for you. Goodbye… Naruto…"

* * *

 **Back in Kaguya's Dimension**

"Dobe, I now realize that your path of hope, rather than revenge, was the right one. No matter what you do, never abandon that path. Sakura, I'm sorry for never returning your love, but I just never had it in me to feel love. And Kakashi, I'm so sorry for betraying your trust and becoming a traitor to the world, but at least now I can finally make up for it, Goodbye, everyone…"

"Sasuke, noooooo!" Naruto screamed out to the heavens. "I'm going to kill you, bastard!" Naruto suddenly activated his rinnegan and screamed, **"Susanoo"** , and suddenly charged at Kaguya, sealing her just as she was opening a portal and getting sucked into the vortex, and ending up in a random dimension out there somewhere.

"Kakashi-sensei, how can we get Naruto back?" Sakura asks.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I think that both Naruto and Sasuke are now lost to us forever." Kakashi states in a depressed tone.

* * *

 **On a ship in the middle of the Grand Line**

"We're lonely!" A group of people exclaimed.

"Don't cry anymore! Jeez still won't accept her leaving," a green haired swordsmen exclaimed, "I knew that I should have dragged her aboard."

When suddenly, something lands on the ship with a loud *CRASH!*

"What was that?!" An orange-haired navigator exclaimed.

Everyone then decided to head over to where the sound came from.

As he was getting up, Naruto heard someone say, "Whoa! He's getting up!"

" **Kit, I think we're in another world.** " Kurama, the Kyuubi, stated.

'Another world?' Naruto though, 'You sure?'

" **Yes, I'm sure, kit.** " Kurama responded, " **And there is no way to get back to your own.** "

'Well, alright then.' Naruto thought, 'Better get started on this world.'

"Ok, what's going on here?" Naruto questioned, "And who are all of you people?"

"I'm Usopp!" The long-nosed man named Usopp exclaimed, "And that's Nami, Chopper, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Nami!"

"Who are you? And what are you doing on our ship?" The orange-haired navigator now known as Nami exclaimed.

"Well," Naruto started, "I'm a god-like ninja from another world."

"A ninja from another world?! SO COOL!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp exclaimed.

"Wait," Zoro started, "What do you mean godlike?"

"Oh, well," Naruto started, "By godlike I mean that I have enough power to destroy entire mountains with ease."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Everyone except for Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp exclaimed. They exclaimed "SO COOL!" again instead.

"Join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Crew?" Naruto questioned.

"How don't you know what a crew is?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Um… I'm from another world?" Naruto responded.

"Oh," Usopp started, "He means his pirate crew."

"So, what? You steal things from people around the world? Traditional bad guy stuff?" NAruto questioned in a threatening, yet calm, way.

"No-no-no-no-no." Nami started, "That's not what all pirates are like in this world."

"Well then," Naruto started, "I guess I'll do it."

"Alright!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami exclaimed.

"Why are you saying that Nami?" Zoro questioned.

"Because we will have someone who is extremely powerful and not a complete idiot on the crew." Nami stated smugly.

Naruto and Zoro sweatdropped.

"Alos," Naruto stated, "Is there anyone else on the crew? Because, if not, then there is a stowaway on board."

"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You found me." A mysterious woman stated from behind everyone, "Good work."

"You're here for revenge?! Come on!" Zoro exclaimed as he got out his sword.

"Why are you here?!" Nami exclaimed as she got out her Clima-Tact.

"Ahhhhh! Pretty lady!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Enemy on board! Enemy on board!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Chopper exclaimed, "Who is she?"

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"What…?" Luffy started, "It's you! You're not dead?"

"Don't point those dangerous things at me!" the woman stated as she disarmed Zoro and Nami, "Didn't I tell you that before?"

Naruto the appeared behind the woman with his kunai in front of her throat and stated, "Tell me who you are and why you're here, or I'll kill you."

"A-alright." the woman started, "My name is Nico Robin and I'd like to join this crew."

"EH?!" Everyone except Naruto, who was thinking it in his head, but kept his calm demeanor, exclaimed.

Naruto then took his kunai away from her neck and said, "Okay, so why do you want to join this crew?"

"Because Monkey D. Luffy needs to take responsibility for saving me life." The woman, now known as Robin, stated.

"It's you who made me go on when I wanted to die…" Robin started, "That's all you fault… I have nowhere else to go. So let me stay on this ship."

"I guess that's ok." Naruto stated.

"Oh, if it's like that, then there is nothing I can do." Chopper stated.

"It's okay." Luffy stated.

"LUFFY?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" Luffy started, "She's not as bad as you all think!"

"I began as an archeologist at the age of 8." Robin started, "Then I had a bounty put on my head."

"Archeologist?!" Usopp questioned.

"It's my family's tradition." Robin stated, "So for the next 20 years I was chased by the government."

"Being just a child, I couldn't survive out on the sea alone… That's why I've been with various 'villains', protecting myself. That's why I'm good at stealthy things. I'm quite good at it."

"Hmmm, you are pretty confident…" Usopp started, "What kind of operations?"

"Assassination" Robin stated with a smile on her face.

"LUFFY ACCORDING TO MY INVESTIGATION, I CAME TO THE CONCLUSION THIS WOMAN IS TOO DANGEROUS!" Usopp exclaimed.

"But ninjas do assassinations and I'm a ninja, so what's wrong with that?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh, nevermind." Usopp stated.

"I still remember you used to be the vice president of an evil organization." Nami started, "You were Crocodile's partner! You can fool Luffy, but you won't fool me. If I see anything suspicious, I'll get rid of you!"

"Hehe... " Robin started, "Okay I'll remember that."

"In that case, I'll keep these jewels for myself."

"Waaaaaa, I really like you miss." Nami stated.

"Hey! Hey!" Zoro stated.

"This is not that bad, are they always this cheerful?" Robin asked Zoro.

"Yeah, they're always like that." Zoro stated.

"Really?" Robin questioned.

'What is she planning?!' Zoro thought.

And thus, Nico Robin and Naruto both joined the ranks of the Straw Hat Pirates, and Naruto's journey in the world of One Piece began.


End file.
